A werewolf in love
by Cyn1
Summary: Willow prend doucement le dessus depuis la mort de Tara, et retrouve quelqu'un de son passé...
1. Chapitre 1 : Sombres pensées

Auteur : Cyn (skysolo83@hotmail.com) Rating : G, pour ce chapitre en tout cas, il est possible que cela change pour les suivants. Disclaimer : Buffy & co. ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Le buffyverse est la propriété de Joss Whedon et d'UPN.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Sombres pensées  
  
  
  
Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, donnant au cimetière un aspect peu habituel pour Willow. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle y venait pourtant souvent à cette heure-là mais après tout le temps passé à patrouiller au même endroit avec Buffy en pleine nuit, elle s'étonnait toujours de voir l'aspect calme et apaisant qui s'en dégageait durant la journée.  
  
La jeune sorcière se tenait debout devant une tombe. Celle de Tara. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'elle venait ici plusieurs fois pas semaine, presque un an que Tara était morte. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver la force de venir au début, pour trouver la force d'affronter cette pierre froide, distante, tellement éloignée de ce qu'avait été Tara pour elle.  
  
Mais le temps avait passé. Quand Tara s'était effondrée dans ses bras, Willow avait cru qu'elle aussi mourrait à cet instant là. pourtant elle était toujours là, debout devant la pierre tombale, venue apporté un petit bouquet de roses couleur lavande, les préférés de son amie. Depuis quelques semaines, elle parvenait même à ne plus pleurer en regardant le nom inscrit sur la tombe.  
  
Pourtant les choses étaient pourtant loin d'être parfaites. Même si elle allait mieux, Willow n'oublierait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait. ce qu'elle avait faillit faire. Sans Xander, elle ne serait d'ailleurs plus là pour y penser. tout comme le reste du monde. Même si aujourd'hui elle pouvait utiliser la magie sans en être dépendante, elle n'oublierait jamais la sensation que cela lui avait procurer de tenir le monde entre ses mains. Et elle en avait honte, honte d'être pour un instant devenue l'un des monstres que Buffy combattait.  
  
La jeune fille secoua la tête, comme pour chasser toutes ses pensées moroses. Après un dernier regard aux fleurs qu'elle venait de déposer dans leur vase, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du cimetière.  
  
Arrivée dans l'allée principale, elle s'arrêta soudain, fixant la grille d'entrée. ou plutôt le jeune homme qui s'y tenait appuyé.  
  
Willow n'en croyait pas ses yeux et s'en même s'en rendre compte ses lèves s'entrouvrèrent pour prononcer son nom : « Oz . ? » 


	2. Chapitre 2 : On sera toujours plus que ç...

Auteur : Cyn (skysolo83@hotmail.com) Rating : G, pour ce chapitre en tout cas, il est possible que cela change pour les suivants. Disclaimer : Buffy & co. ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Le buffyverse est la propriété de Joss Whedon et d'UPN.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : On sera toujours plus que ça  
  
  
  
« Oz . ? » Willow ne parvenait pas à y croire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eut de ses nouvelles, plus de 2 ans en fait., et elle le retrouvait là devant elle. Elle se surpris à penser qu'il n'avait pas changer. toujours le même sourire, les mêmes yeux qui l'avaient fait craqué il y a déjà bien longtemps. juste les cheveux un peu plus long peut-être.  
  
« Salut, Will ! » Willow fut encore plus étonnée d'entendre sa voix. Elle croyait l'avoir oubliée depuis le temps pourtant rien qu'à sa façon de prononcer son prénom, ça l'avait ramenée quelques secondes des années en arrière, alors qu'elle était encore au lycée.  
  
Willow se rendit alors compte qu'elle le dévisageait depuis un moment, plantée là sans rien dire et elle s'empressa de sourire : « Oz ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
Oz lui sourit en retour : « Bein. je passais par Sunnydale, alors je me suis dit que j'allais m'arrêter pour te dire bonjour ! J'ai vu Buffy qui m'a dit que je te trouverais sûrement ici, alors me voilà ! »  
  
Oz lui proposa alors d'aller boire un café, histoire de parler un peu, ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, de ce qui c'était passé durant ces deux années. Oz lui parla de ses voyages à travers le monde et Willow l'écouta raconter avec passions tous les pays qu'il avait parcouru, tous endroits qu'il avait découvert.  
  
Et puis curieusement, elle qui évitait d'en parler même à Buffy, sa meilleure amie, elle lui parla de son histoire avec Tara, et de ce qui s'était passé après. Elle aurait cru qu'il serait la dernière personne à qui elle pourrait livrer ses pensées, vider son c?ur, pourtant maintenant qu'elle avait commencer à lui parler, cela semblait au contraire la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Willow se demanda alors comme cela ce faisait que ce soit justement à lui qu'elle se confie, à son ex. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'Oz ne serait jamais vraiment un ex-petit ami. Il n'était plus son petit ami depuis longtemps maintenant mais malgré les années il était resté son ami. Ils avaient partagé trop de chose pour n'être plus aujourd'hui que des « ex ». 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Te perdre une seconde fois

Auteur : Cyn (cynvd@hotmail.com) Rating : G, pour ce chapitre en tout cas, il est possible que cela change pour les suivants. Disclaimer : Buffy & co. ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Le buffyverse est la propriété de Joss Whedon et d'UPN.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Te perdre une seconde fois  
  
  
  
Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Willow s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps, à peine endormie, elle se retrouva plongée dans un cauchemar. Un cauchemar beaucoup trop réel. tellement réel que ce n'en était pas vraiment un. tellement réel que la jeune fille eut l'impression de revivre les événements une seconde fois.  
  
Elle était dans sa chambre avec Tara, et son c?ur explosait de bonheur. Elles étaient à nouveau ensemble, Tara lui avait pardonné et quand Willow parlait d'elles elle pouvait de nouveau dire « nous ». Willow dévorait son amie des yeux, elle ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder, essayant de graver tout les détails en elle : ses yeux, son sourire, les longs cheveux qui la chatouillait lorsqu'elle se penchait pour l'embrassée, sa main qu'elle aimait sentir sur son corps à elle, .  
  
Et puis à nouveau, exactement comme cela c'était passé un an plus tôt, c'est le drame, l'horreur absolue lorsqu'elle s'effondre, touchée par une balle perdue, une balle maudite. Et une seconde fois, Willow ressent ce qu'elle avait ressentit en réalisant que son amour était mort, partit pour toujours. Ce terrible vide, cette douleur insoutenable, cette terrible colère et puis cette impression de mourir aussi, de perdre une partie de son être.   
  
Willow se réveilla en hurlant, le visage couvert de larme, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables.  
  
Alertée par les cris, Buffy fit irruption dans la chambre, pieu en main, prête à l'action. Mais au lieu du monstre qu'elle s'attendait à devoir combattre, il n'y a que sa meilleure amie, recroquevillée dans son lit.  
  
--- Will, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Ce qui s'était passé ? Elle venait de la perdre une seconde fois, de se perdre une seconde fois. Mais Willow secoua simplement la tête  
  
--- C'est rien, Buffy, juste un cauchemar.  
  
Mais une fois Buffy repartie se coucher, la jeune sorcière ne parvient plus à trouver le sommeil. Juste un cauchemar ? Non, c'est tellement plus que ça. Curieusement pas une fois depuis la mort de Tara, Willow n'avait rêver de ce moment-là. Souvent elle avait fait des rêves où elles étaient ensembles, revivant les moments de bonheur. Mais jamais cet instant tragique ou tout avait basculé. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Will ne comprenait pas. Elle allait mieux pourtant, elle l'avait sentit au fond d'elle même, ce n'était pas qu'un masque pour rassurer ses amis.  
  
Et puis Willow repensa à la journée qu'elle venait de passer et elle comprit : Oz ! L'espace de quelques heures, elle s'était ramenée en arrière, alors qu'elle n'était que la bonne élève et la bonne copine, à l'époque où elle avait rencontré Oz, à l'époque où elle avait cru qu'il serait toujours le seul, le seul qu'elle pourrait aimer.  
  
Willow, assise en tailleur sur son lit, secoua la tête. Non s'était ridicule de se sentir coupable. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait accepté de boire un café avec un vieil ami qu'elle oubliait Tara !  
  
Et pourtant, quelque part tout au fond de son esprit, une petite voix lui souffla que malgré le fait que c'était ridicule, elle s'en voulait quand même, que repenser à son histoire avec Oz, s'était un peu comme reniez le fait qu'elle était gay. un peu comme reniez Tara. 


	4. Chapitre 4 : C'est tellement plus facile

Auteur : Cyn (cynvd@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Disclaimer : Buffy & co. ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Le buffyverse est la propriété de Joss Whedon et d'UPN.  
  
Désolée d'avoir mis tellement de temps à écrire la suite mais l'inspiration tardait à venir ! Je vais essayer de moins traîner pour les chapitres suivants. mais n'hésitez pas à me motiver par une p'tite review, afin que je sache si ça vaut la peine que je continue ou si personne n'est intéressé par la suite !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 4 : C'est tellement plus facile  
  
Cette nuit-là, Willow ne parvint pas à se rendormir, les images se mélangeaient devant ses yeux. Celles d'elle et Xander alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, de tous les films qu'elle s'était fait dans sa tête à cette époque où le jeune homme se rendait compte qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, qu'il voulait qu'elle soit plus que son amie. Celles d'Oz la première fois où elle l'avait réellement remarqué, la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassé, et puis son visage quand il l'avait surprise avec Xander, la douleur qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux, . le chagrin qu'elle avait ressenti le jour où il était partit. Et puis celles de Tara, Tara si timide d'abord, si tendre et douce ensuite. Tara lui prenant la main, Tara l'embrassant doucement. Tara s'effondrant sur le sol, mortellement touchée par une balle perdue.  
  
Willow secoua la tête pour chasser cette image, les joues mouillées de larmes. C'était l'une des choses qui lui faisait le plus mal, cette dernière image de la fille qu'elle aimait. elle aurait voulu pouvoir garder d'elle celle de la fille souriante, douce, amoureuse. pas cette expression de surprise douloureuse, ce regard terrorisé de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.  
  
Will avait toujours imaginé que sa vie serait différente. Enfant, elle rêvait de mariage et d'amour en jouant à la poupée comme toutes les petites filles. Adolescente, elle avait eut l'impression d'être terriblement ordinaire, même fade. Et puis elle avait rencontré Buffy, elle avait découvert ses dons pour la magie et elle avait rencontré Oz. Elle s'était dit que finalement, elle aussi était un peu spéciale. Après tout elle était un peu sorcière, sa meilleure amie était une tueuse de vampire et son petit ami un loup-garou. Et puis il y avait Tara. Willow était amoureuse, d'une fille, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. que Tara soit une fille importait peu puisque c'était elle que son c?ur avait choisi d'aimer.  
  
Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient-ils maintenant ? Se sentir coupable pour avoir repensé à un passé si lointain. c'était ridicule. Cela lui avait fait plaisir de revoir Oz, elle avait eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau seize ans, de retrouver l'insouciance qu'elle avait alors.  
  
C'était tellement difficile. elle lui manquait tant. son sourire, son rire.  
  
Willow avait l'impression que plus jamais elle ne pourrait aimer comme elle l'avait aimée, que plus jamais elle ne pourrait aimer tout court.  
  
Tout à coup, Willow eut l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer. Incapable de rester allongée dans sa chambre une seconde de plus, elle se leva, enfila un jean et un pull et quitta la maison.  
  
La jeune fille marchait vite, sans regarder où elle allait, sans savoir même où elle allait et, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes avaient recommencé à couler, laissant des traînées humides le long de ses joues.  
  
Le monde autour d'elle était devenu flou, comme irréel et puis brusquement la réalité se rappela à elle lorsque une forme se jeta sur elle. Sous le point de l'homme, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol. Au contact froid des pavés, elle reprit pied dans la réalité et s'aperçu que l'homme qui se tenait maintenant debout au dessus d'elle n'en était plus réellement un. La déformation de son front, la couleur jaune de ses yeux et ses crocs ne laissaient que très peu de doute sur ce qu'il était vraiment. un vampire.  
  
La première réaction de Willow fut de bondir sur ses pieds, d'attraper le pieu qu'elle avait toujours dans la poche de sa veste et de se mettre en position de défense. Et puis, une idée apparu dans son esprit. confuse d'abord et puis beaucoup plus précise. C'était si facile d'abandonner. doucement ses doigts se détendirent et le pieu tomba sur le sol avec un peu bruit sec. Immobile, la nuque découverte, elle était prête. Après tout, pourquoi continuerait elle à vivre ? Pour qui . ?  
  
Etonné d'abord, le vampire finit par réagir et sourit à la perspective d'un repas facile. Lentement il approcha ses canines de la chair tendre de Willow et lorsque celle-ci sentit les deux petites pointes transpercer son cou, elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à cet étrange baiser. une seule idée flottait encore dans son esprit confus : dans quelques secondes, ce serait terminé. c'était tellement facile finalement, pourquoi vouloir lutter.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviews : Merci à titou, moi-may, Kina, Charlie et abiange pour leurs reviews ! Si ma fic vous plaît, ou qu'elle ne vous plaît pas, si vous avez des idées, des conseils, des remarques, . laissez-moi vous aussi une petit reviews !!! 


End file.
